Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep19: The Evil Girlfriend of Doom
by RoxieDivine
Summary: The Renegades receive Intel from Tak that Gaz is going to be executed in the town square at dawn tomorrow. Fearing for Gaz's safety the Rebels set off to rescue her, but once they get there they are met with a nasty surprise!
1. Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously on Invader Zim**

 **THEN!**

Tak and Gaz have revealed theirplans to betray the Renegades, will their betrayal spell out the end of our favorite hero's? And will Goalit find a way to change Zim's mind?

Is there any hope for our rebels?

 **NOW**

 **Episode 19- The Evil Girlfriend of Doom**

 **Episode** **Summary:** The Renegades receive Intel from Tak that Gaz is going to be executed in the town square at dawn tomorrow. Fearing for Gaz's safety the Rebels set off to rescue her, but once they get there they are met with a nasty surprise!

 **Author's Note:** This Episode is the sequel to _Invader Zim: Renegades Season 1 Episode 18: Monsters in the Dark._ So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel Invader Zim: _The Beginning of the End._

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :) 


	2. Part 1

**(One Week after Koi's Death…)**

 **[Time: 07:00 AM]**

 **{Location: Josh's and Joseph's new house}**

Normal…

He hadn't felt normal in a long time, and he thought he would never feel normal again.

In all honesty he had thought the change would have well…changed him, and it had physically. But deep down he was still the same, and it irked him, to say the least.

Joseph Campbell sighed deeply as he opened up another donations box, once everyone found out about the finalization of the new house all his friends and their families had made donation boxes for them to fill up their empty home. Anything from Silverware to dishes, to sheets, and beds, a kitchen table with chairs, a couch, and even old dressers. They weren't the nicest sets of furniture, but it was something after all.

Joseph felt so grateful to have so many donations, and so many friends to give them. It was strange to receive a gift, and in all reality it was something he was not use to. However, ever since that night when he faced off Koi the other members of the resistance were trying extra hard to treat him equally.

It was…nice? Yes, it was nice to be finally treated with trust, and respect, even Mark had finally let his guard down. Sadly only a small few of the other members of the resistance retuned once they heard he was back. Leaving only him, Dib, Mark, Rachel, James, the scientist they freed, Tak, Shyann, Kef, Mary, Jamie, Kathy and Crystal, as the remaining members of the Renegades.

Of course everyone promised to keep their mouths shut, but that was as far as they would budge. Joseph didn't blame them, they had joined the resistance to save the human race, not get more of them killed. He looked at the time. The clock read 07:00. _'I have time to unpack at least one more box.'_ He told himself.

"Hey bro my room is all set!" Josh exclaimed, walking down the stairs. "Man it's nice to live in a real house again."

Joseph couldn't agree more. No more rooms divided by walls made out of bed sheets, no more sleeping on the floor. Heck their Landlord even let them take the TV which was the only nice thing about their apartment. "Will you help me unpack these dishes while we still have time?" he asked.

Josh nodded, and soon the twins are unpacking the dishes.

"It sure was nice of everyone to donate things." Josh said smiling. "How do you feel?" he asked his brother.

"Great." Joseph answered, and for once he meant it. No more headaches, no more hunger pains, no more strange cravings, and no more waking up in random alleys. He was completely balanced, finally the crisis of the change was over.

Josh smiled, he was glad Zim was doing better, for once everything was ok. Sure they were all still enslaved by the Irkens, but hey one challenge at a time people. "Okay that's 10 pot, and pans, 10 cups, 10 plates and bowls, 10 of each set of silverware, a knife set, and a tea pitcher." He said counting the dishes.

"That should be plenty in case we have the guys over." Joseph said.

"Yeah, I think they all had that thought in mind." Josh agreed Showing off 10 different kind of cups, all showing off the favorite designs and colors of their friends.

"Beggers can't be choosers' bro." Joseph snickered.

"Yeah I guess so." Josh agreed. "I can't believe we still don't have adult supervision though. I mean I'm grateful and all but I thought after you went to jail we'd get one for sure."

"Me too." Joseph admitted.

"I bet Scamooch had something to do with it!" Josh exclaimed, putting away the plates. "I mean think about it, if we got an Irken guardian you couldn't become his minion because we'd be put in the system."

Joseph also shared these suspicions, but shook his head. He didn't want to think about that cadet, not this early in the morning. "We better head to the bus stop." He said as he loaded up the last bit of the cups into the cabinet above the sink.

Josh sighed, but nodded, and soon they were out the door heading to meet their friends at the bus stop.

It wasn't a long walk, and Josh smiled as he saw Rachel waving them over.

Joseph smiled as well, the papers for their house had been finalized since last Friday, but it took a week to move all the new furniture in so they could actually sleep in their new home, so this was the first day at their new bus stop. Not that they needed help finding it, it was simply the bus stop at the end of the road.

"I can't believe we all live on the same street now." Rachel exclaimed as they joined her, Shyann, Kef, James, and Mark.

"It does make certain activities easier." Josh agreed, as Jamie, and her sisters Mary, and Kathy raced to join them.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought we'd miss it for sure." Jamie breathed a sigh of relief.

Joseph smiled. "Don't worry we would have stalled for you."

Jamie smiled. "Thanks." She said.

Joseph returned the smile, for once he felt as if he belonged. These few humans knew who he really was under this mask, and they treated him better than his own people did. Finally he belonged somewhere.

Josh couldn't agree more, finally the Renegades were on the same page. Sure their numbers had dwindled, but if that was the price to pay for said peace then so be it!

Rachel winced as the bus came to a squeaky stop, it needed new breaks again. The 10 friends boarded the bus as the doors opened. James sighed another school day, where they had to deal with them! He couldn't stand the cadets, none of them could; even Zim found them utterly annoying!

And this bus ride, this last 5 minutes of peace was all the comfort they had before they were forced to face the horrors that awaited them.

Joseph took a huge breath and let it out, while he felt normal enough, he still had a beast inside of him, if he lost his temper he could turn. And be found out! _'Patience is key.'_ He told himself, as the bus came to a stop at the front of the school moments later.

The doors open, and the torture begins.

Joseph walks off the bus to see a smug Scamooch waiting.

Cadet Scamooch eyes him knowingly, their relationship was still a strange one. The boy had saved his life for which he was grateful, but treating him any better than any of the other unprivileged humans was starting to cause him trouble. His peers had told him more than once that maybe it was time to let Joseph be, but he couldn't! Not until he knew for sure that Joseph and his friends weren't really the enemy.

When the investigation for the Renegades had first started Vice Principle Mr. Gijon was certain that Joseph and his 19 lunch buddies were the culprits, but they all had strong alibies for every night the Renegades had attacked. And when Mr. Gijon had assigned Scamooch to spying on them Josh had discredited him by spilling his lunch on the cadet, causing a fight. Scamooch was sure the Campbell twins had planned that little incident, but he could not prove it!

Scamooch hissed in annoyance, he really didn't care about the resistance, all he cared about was finding Zim! He wanted to know why! Why had he betrayed them? Sure they labeled him defective, but a real, and loyal defective would have died with honor. For they knew their death was what was best for their people. They were damaged, and unfit for the empire.

However, Zim did the complete opposite of any normal defective. He had gone against the Tallest! But Why? Cadet Scamooch was determined to find out, and he really wanted Mr. Gijon to be right about Joseph and his friends, but Joseph was the complete opposite of what a rebel child was supposed to act. In fact out of all of them Josh seemed to be the only likely candidate. But Scamooch knew, Joseph would never let him do something so stupid.

So it would seem Mr. Gijon was wrong about them, or so he thought. For you see the moment the cadet almost abandoned the idea was the moment it happened. After the Tallest had sentenced the 25 scientist to death, Joseph's large group of friends suddenly got smaller! Mr. Gijon had suspected them to be the Renegades because they had the same number of members in their lunch group as the Rebels did. And the rebels hadn't made a move since that day!

Was it a coincidence?

It could be, but cadet Scamooch doubted it. Then again he could be reading too much into this, after all a computer brain had probed Joseph's mind, if he was a member of the Renegades it would have known, and killed him on the spot. However, the brain had found him innocent, blameless of all charges; he was the perfect human. He was what all the humans should strive to become, and yet…

Cadet Scamooch couldn't shake the feeling that they were the Renegades, there was just too many hints screaming the notion to be true, and yet just enough doubt to make him second guess everything! He dropped his books into Joseph's hands when he came into reach. _'I will find you Zim.'_ He thought with determination. Of course he had wanted to follow the renegades the next time they attacked, but no one knew about the Science Camp until after the attack.

 _'How do they do it? How do they manage to swoop in under the radar?'_ He wondered. It had to be Zim, he was the key to their success! _'But why help them! What does he see in them that he doesn't see in his own race?'_

"Everything alright Sir?" Joseph asked, snapping the cadet back to reality.

"Oh yeah just thinking." He said.

Joseph nodded, but he wasn't a fool, he had notice ever since he got back last week that the cadet had been looking at him, and his friends a little too carefully. It made him feel uneasy, it made them all feel uneasy. Joseph shifted the tower of books in his hands trying to get a better view of the steps before him. Unfortunately the cadet was still using his jail time as leverage to boss him around. Joseph resisted the urge to roll is eyes, it wasn't easy.

"So Campbell I noticed your lunch group isn't as big as it used to be." Cadet Scamooch said, watching his reaction closely.

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Don't even get me started about that." He scoffed. "We formed the group to help our fellow students get through the day, because let's be honest you cadets aren't very nice!"

Cadet Scamooch nodded, of course they had a falling out, that was the logical answer, not that they were the rebels. "So what happened?"

Joseph sighed remembering what everyone had rehearsed to say, everyone including the members that had left. "They're afraid that if we appear to be conspiring against the Irken Empire then a repeat of what happened on TV 2 weeks ago with those scientist will happen again."

"Do you think so?" Cadet Scamooch asked.

"I don't know you tell me!" Joseph snapped.

Cadet Scamooch was taken aback by his response. "What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong." Joseph huffed. "I understanding punishing the guilty, but those scientist didn't do anything wrong!"

"Campbell they stole weapons…" Scamooch began.

"No don't you dare try to justify it!" Joseph snapped. "The rebels stole those weapons not those scientist." He forced Scamooch's books back into his hands. "I'm sorry but I cannot respect someone who would defend others who killed people who did nothing wrong!"

Scamooch watched him stomp off, stunned. Of course it was the response that a normal human would make in this situation, but the cadet actually felt guilty for defending his leaders' decision. This wasn't the first time Joseph had managed to get him to doubt his leaders either.

 _"You're a voice of the people, how can a leader run an empire without listening to their people? How do they know what you need? How do they assure you in times of fear?"_

Cadet Scamooch shook his head, why did some Earth child have this effect on him? No one had ever made him question his people before, so why now? Heck if this kid had never saved him he wouldn't care one bit about what he thought, but he had, and he did. _'What has this child done to me?'_

Joseph rushed into the bathroom and locked himself in a stall, so much for being normal. He could already feel his anger getting dangerously overwhelming. He could have snapped that cadet's neck without a second thought, but thankfully he had second thoughts. "Calm down…." He whispered taking deep breaths. "It's over…done with…do not dwell on things that you cannot change." Joseph smiled at those words, remembering the Irken who had taught them to him.

It was back when he was still in the academy, he had accidentally put too much uranium into the mixture of mercury, and sulfur. The result ended in an explosion of the east wing Lavatory, and out of all his instructors only one did not yell at him.

"Accidents happen Zim." Goalit had told him.

"That was my second one today." Zim had scoffed.

"Well sometimes they come in pairs." Goalit had informed him. "You're not the first to blow up my class room, and you won't be the last. So take a breather, don't dwell on things you can't change. It's a waste of precious time and energy."

Goalit, his kind nature was the complete opposite to most Irken costumes and Zim remembered at the time thinking that such a character did not belong in the Irken Empire. Now he wished for nothing more then for every other Irken to be just like him.

But wishing that was a waste of time, he thought he could change them, but now Zim knew that the Irken race was just one of those things he could never change. So why even try?

With that final thought Joseph exited the bathroom and headed to his first period class.

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz…)**

 **[Time: 09:00 AM]**

 **{Location: Tallest Castle on Zec, dinning hall}**

Nothing…

That's what she felt like, Gaz Membrane felt as hollow as an empty crab shell, withering away on the oceans shore.

And she hated it!

"You should eat something." Tak urged her.

Gaz looked up at the Irken female across from her at the long table and shook her head. How could she eat when tomorrow she was sending Zim and the others to death? Sure there hope was Zim and them would get away, but they had no sure way of knowing that they would, and they couldn't help them either.

"Gaz in order for this to work you have to pretend you don't care." Tak instructed her.

Gaz restrained from letting out a furious growl, but only just barley. How could she pretend not to care? There was a time perhaps long ago that she knew such an art. However, she no longer knew how to do it, she no longer knew how to pretend that she was emotionless.

"Zim needs us to make an army of Irkens who support his coming of power." Tak whispered, looking around just in case they had a spy drone watching them.

"He doesn't even want to." Gaz mumbled the obvious.

"He must!" Tak insisted. "We need him!"

"And what about what Zim needs?" Gaz asked. "Have you ever bothered to sit down with him, and ask him what he feels?"

No, she had not, and Gaz could tell.

"Well I know what he feels." Gaz said. "And he feels overwhelmed, he's got to be." She shook her head picking at her food with her fork as she ranted on. "Everyone looking at him to fix this mess, counting on him to save them all. He's just one guy of course his faith is going to waver. And the way your fellow Irkens are acting isn't helping, you're all too scared to go against them, no wonder he's lost faith in you."

Tak knew she was right, but that was why their plan was so crucial. "If we recruit enough Irkens Zim will realize that his take over won't be in vain. He'll realize some want to change, and then he'll change his mind again."

"And if no one joins us?" Gaz asked. "What if they rat us out instead."

"I've got it covered." Tak held up a device that liked somewhat like a laser pointer. "One flash from this light will erase the last five minutes from anyone's mind. Don't worry we'll be fine."

But that was just it, it wasn't herself and Tak she was worried about. No it was them, Zim, Dib, Rachel, Mark, James. She knew at least they were all in the resistance, trying to get her back. And tomorrow she would be leading them all to their death.

"They will be fine, don't worry." Tak assured her. "I already have a plan in place. They will escape."

"When will you tell them?" Gaz asked.

"Tonight." Tak answered bluntly. "Now eat you'll need your strength."

"I don't think I can do this." Gaz admitted. "I mean once I do this, there is no going back, I have to play the bad guy for the rest of this war."

Tak sighed. "I know this is hard, but I need the old Gaz right now, so I need you to tune in to whatever tragedy that brought her out and forget everything else."

Gaz thought for a moment, what had made that Gaz her reality…

Her mother, she died…

Gaz allowed those feelings of loneliness, and abandonment to consumer her. She forced herself to remember all those lonely days sitting by the front door waiting for a mother who would never come how. Forcing herself to remember all those nights she woke up screaming from nightmares, and there was no one there to tell her it would be alright.

No one but Dib…

And that was the only person she should be focusing on. In order for their plan to work the Tallest had to believe that all she cared about was protecting her older brother from the death sentence that loomed over his head. As far as the Tallest knew Gaz blamed Zim for all of this, if he hadn't come to Earth, and tricked her, and used her, they would all be safe.

They would all be together.

And even though Gaz knew Zim had changed for the better, for the sake of their mission she had to blame Zim for everything.

"Gaz if you can't do this…" Tak began.

"No I'm ready." Gaz assured her. "Besides war is all about sacrifices." And if she had to sacrifice her love for Zim to save the world then so be it.

Besides, it wasn't like he was going to stay here with her anyway. No, he was going back with his people, so it was better to break it off now.

After all it was for the best…

* * *

 **Episode 19- The Evil Girlfriend of Doom (Part1) END!**


	3. Part 2

**Episode 19- The Evil Girlfriend of Doom (Part 2)**

 **(Back with Scamooch…)**

 **[Time: 1st** **period]**

 **{Location: Westville High School}**

He absolutely hated himself right now!

Cadet Scamooch glanced over at the human Joseph almost hopefully, but it was obvious the boy was still upset about what he said earlier. The cadet shook his head and forced himself to focus on the assignment Mrs. Bean had placed on the board. No human should make him feel this way, no one should have the power to make him feel sorry for a statement that he had said with confidence.

But Campbell did!

Ever since that stupid rescue the boy had gotten him to second guess everything, and so had Zim. According to Joseph, another Irken had chased off the cadets, and Scamooch vaguely remembered sensing an Amon's presence. He knew it was Zim, it had to be, but why would a traitor save him?

Why would a human save him?

The cadet shook his head again, what was wrong with him? He shouldn't care that he hurt some human's feelings, but he did care! His insides felt like there was knives in them, stabbing at him constantly. He hated this feeling, and no matter what he did, it wouldn't go away.

 _'Should I apologies?'_ he wondered.

Wait, did he just think about saying sorry to a lower life form!

No that was absurd, besides what would that do? After all he wasn't even sorry…was he?

After all he was regretting saying it right? So didn't that mean he was sorry?

Cadet Scamooch looked to Joseph again almost hoping that he'd catch his eye.

Joseph avoided his gaze as he continued his own work. Oh yes, he could tell the child was looking at him; but he was still rather ticked about what the child had said. How could he support the act of murder when not too long ago he was almost killed by his fellow classmates? ' _I saved him from that and this is how he repays me!'_

He knew that he had told himself to let it go, and he thought he had, but seeing the kid now made him angry all over again. _'And to think I once thought he could be different from the rest.'_ How stupid could he be that he thought he could change them?

There was no changing them.

The Irken Race was like a virus, a vicious outbreak that killed everything it touches, and he no longer wanted any part of it. As far as he was concerned the Tallest could keep the throne, it was the Earth that they would have to part with.

And he would ensure that they did, one way or another. He did have a promise to keep after all.

The seconds ticked by slowly for them both.

Cadet Scamooch felt like he was going to explode how was he going to make this feeling go away? The bell sounded around him, but all the cadet could do was watch Joseph gather his things and stomp off without even looking at him. The feeling in the pit of his Spooch suddenly became ten times worse! _'I've got to fix this!'_ he thought. _'After all he's the only lead I've got for the resistance!'_

Yes, that was why he wanted to apologize, he needed the boy to trust him, and that was all. He did not feel guilty! Of course the moment he thought that was the moment his Spooch grew tighter with guilt. However, the cadet shook it off as he ran after Campbell.

"Joseph wait!" The cadet hissed.

Joseph kept walking until he reached his locker, even though he heard the cadet ask to wait. He ignores the overgrown Smeet and begins to switch out his books.

"Hey I said wait." Cadet Scamooch whined as he raced up to him.

"What do you want?" Joseph snapped, not caring in the least bit that he was openly being cross with a cadet. After all Cadet Scamooch always said he wanted him to be brutally honest with him. So here he was doing just that.

"Look I-" Cadet Scamooch stuttered. 'Why was he lost for words all of the sudden. "I…I"

Joseph raised a brow in suspicion. What was he up to now? And why did he look so guilty? Joseph shook his head, it didn't matter, besides he didn't have time for this. So without a word Joseph grabbed his books, closed his locker, and turned to stomp off.

But what the cadet did next stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry." Cadet Scamooch said firmly.

Joseph turned around to face him, obviously stunned. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry ok?" Cadet Scamooch said once again. "What I said was insensitive, and cruel."

Joseph was having a hard time believing his ears, was a cadet apologizing to him? Irkens never apologizes, not even to each other; in less of course they were doing so to the Tallest for royally screwing up, but that was the only time.

So why now? What was the child getting at?

He had to have an alternative motive, but what was it.

"Look I don't know why I'm apologizing." Cadet Scamooch lied. "But…I mean it."

Joseph shook his head he didn't have time for this child's games at this rate he'd be late for his Irken Mechanics class, and Mrs. Dizon was not a patient Irken female. "Look I have to go so…"

"I'm trying to apologize here!" Cadet Scamooch snapped a little too loudly. Thankfully though the hall was empty.

"Yeah I can see that." Joseph snapped right back. "What I want to know is why? You're an Irken you don't know what an apology even is!"

Cadet Scamooch flinched at his words.

Ok maybe that was a bit harsh.

Joseph bit his lips. "I'm sorry." He said. "I just-"

"How come you can do this to me?" Cadet Scamooch asked.

"Do what?" Joseph asked looking confused.

"I've never been sorry for anything." Cadet Scamooch admitted. "I've never regretted defending my leaders before, but you make me feel sorry for doing so. Why?"

Joseph was at a loss for words, this cadet was acting completely out of character, and all because he had made it so. "It's because I saved your life." Joseph finally answered. Of course that was the only logical expiation. The cadet felt grateful, as he should. "You feel like you owe me something but you don't."

"No what I owe you is an apology." Cadet Scamooch said, still not believing just how much he actually meant every word that he was saying.

"It's okay." Joseph told him. "I'm just angry, give me some space to cool down and we'll be good."

"So you forgive me?" Cadet Scamooch asked.

Joseph felt his Spooch clench up, the child looked so broken up, like he actually would die on the spot if Joseph told him that he'd hate him forever _. 'Wow he actually does feel like he owes me something.'_ The feeling was strange to him to say the least, never had one of his own fellow Irkens show him such…admiration.

No one but Goalit.

Everyone else looked down on him, called him short, a waste of space, a defective. Even when he was An Amon in training no one gave him the kind of respect and admiration that was reflecting in this cadet's eyes right now.

Joseph found a smile spreading across his face was it possible?

Could Cadet Scamooch be like Goalit? Was he different from the rest of their people?

"Yeah I forgive you." He said, and watch as the sense of relief visibly flooded over the cadet's face. _'Yes, maybe he was different.'_

"So we're ok then?" Cadet Scamooch asked.

Joseph nodded.

"Good then carry my books!" Cadet Scamooch snapped dropping his books in the boy's hands.

Joseph stiffened a laugh as things began to melt back into its proper order.

Cadet Scamooch smiled feeling thankful that the horrible feeling in his Spooch was finally gone, but just because he was truly sorry didn't mean thing would change much between them. No, after all Joseph was still a human, and had to be treated as such.

But for once Joseph doesn't mind carrying the books of an Irken Cadet.

No instead he feels strangely honored, and relieved.

Relieved that there was at least one other Irken like Goalit, of course the realization alone made him second guess his feeling towards his people all together.

After all if Cadet Scamooch and Goalit could be different then couldn't others be too?

Was it really fair for him to abandon all his people at the hands of the Tallest?

 _'Maybe I can offer him a place with the Ancient's like I did Goalit. That is assuming they will accept me themselves.'_

The thought made his insides clench with fear, yes that was his greatest fear now.

Ever since the change had been complete Zim's greatest fear was going to ancestors for refuge only to have them reject him too. Surely they would know a defective when they see one.

 _'What will they think of me? Will they cast me aside too?'_

"Hello Earth to Campbell!" Cadet Scamooch snapped. "Are you in there?"

Joseph snapped out of his daze only to realize they were still standing in the hall way.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just tiered." Joseph lied.

"Well get a move on otherwise we'll be late!" Cadet Scamooch ordered as he began to stomp off in the direction of his class.

Joseph laughed as he began to follow his lead.

"Did I say something that you find amusing Campbell?" Cadet Scamooch hissed, though his glare was obviously playful.

"No at all sir." Joseph scoffed. "After all what could an Irken possibly do to amuse a small minded being such as me?"

Cadet Scamooch smiled. Finally things were back to normal between the two of them, and if the cadet was honest with himself then he would admit that he liked things better this way.

Yes, for reasons unknown to him fate had made Joseph a constant in his life, and though it had changed him slightly the cadet could not see why such a thing was so bad.

Joseph couldn't agree more, still he was not changing his mind about the rest of his people. Sure Goalit and this cadet were different, but then so was he! For all he knew the three of them were just defectives.

Joseph sighed as the tardy bell rang around them.

"Don't worry I'll have Mr. Flak give you a tardy slip." Cadet Scamooch assured him. "But that's the last freebie you get." He warned.

Joseph smiled. "Careful sir people might start saying your growing soft."

Now that threw the cadet at a curve.

Was he growing soft?

Had this boy's selfless act to save him made him start looking at things differently?

No, of course not!

After all that would be absurd right...

RIGHT?

Cadet Scamooch bit his lip as they continued on to their next class, because for once in his life he wasn't sure of his answer at all.

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz…)**

Everything was falling into place…

In exactly 5 hours she would lure her love ones into a pit of certain death!

And yet Gaz Membrane had never felt so calm, so at peace the now 16 year old girl looked out her bed room window with eyes full of content as they swept over the busy streets of Zec. She knew what was going on, her mind had gone numb, and secretly she was grateful for it.

"I've played the victim so long that I almost forgot how to be the strong one!" She told herself out loud. "And it's all his fault!"

Yes, that was it! Everything was Zim's Fault!

This war, her brother's predicament, her minion status; it was all his fault.

And he would pay!

In exactly 5 hours Zim would get what's coming to him.

"Nervous?" A voice from behind asked her.

Gaz turned to see a tall Irken soldier, wearing a general's uniform. Of course she knew who stood before her, yes she had heard many things about this one.

He was taller than the average Irken; just an inch shorter than Tallest Red. His shoulders and back where as straightly a lined as the stars during the equinox. His demeanor was serious, and he wear his Irken uniform with a since of pride and statue.

General Kazar, commander of the Irken Armada…

Gaz had heard from Tak that Kazar was once Zim's mentor back when he was still an Amon in training. "Come to see if I'm truly going to rat him out?" She asked.

General Kazar smiled.

Gaz waited for him to pick her obvious ploy apart but to her surprise General Kazar shook his head.

"Do you think I care if you deceive them or not?' He asked.

"They are you're leaders." Gaz pointed out.

"They are blood thirsty Rogues." General Kazar pointed out bluntly.

"Then why stand beside them?" Gaz asked. "If you hate them so much? I mean you are a Taller an Amon like you could take them on."

"Sadly no." General Kazar admitted. "It is true I am further along than most Amons get when it comes to the change, I even have a beastly form. However, it is not nearly as developed or big as the Tallest. They would tear me apart. Zim however…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Gaz asked.

"It's obvious what you and Tak are doing." General Kazar mused. "And once Zim gets away this evening uncaptured with the renegades still at large the Tallest will begin to question your motives."

"Are you offering help? Or are you trying to lure me into a trap?" Gaz asked.

"Help." General Kazar answered simply.

"Why would you help Zim?" Gaz asked.

"He was my pupil as was Koi, but Koi had to go get himself killed twice!" General Kazar snapped. "Here in the Irken world once you die you are forgotten, lost in time." He explained. "The only way you are remembered is by your legacy, and now that Koi is dead and Scamooch has been found out to be nothing but a shrew. Zim is all I have left to ensure my Legacy as well as my place as General of the Armada."

"So it's all about status!" Gaz hissed. "You could care less about the horrors your people are going through."

"Correction I could care less about what the shrews are going through." General Kazar answered honestly. "I am an Amon, I am above them so life is good for me."

"You're a monster!" Gaz snapped. "And when Zim takes over I hope he kills you!"

"He just might." General Kazar seemed to agree. "However, the fact still remains I need him to become Tallest to endure my place in the Irken society, and its history."

"Why? Are the Tallest thinking of replacing you?" Gaz snapped once more.

"Not as of yet, but General Goalit once taught Zim and now look at him following his lead like a loyal dog." General Kazar laughed. "It won't be long before the Tallest start pointing the figure at me accusing me of wanting to ensure my future."

"Which you are!" Gaz pointed out the obvious.

"Exactly, everyone knows how this war is going to end, rumors of the Irken Empire finally falling are already flooding the streets of Zec. And if they are smart more of my fellow Irkens will start backing up Zim as the future Ruler of the Irken Empire." General Kazar explained.

"So it's all about self-preservation!" Gaz yelled. "That's all you Irkens think about isn't it!"

"You humans are no different." General Kazar pointed out. "You turn on each other every day, the minions and the Irken worshipers are a prime example of that. Heck even before we came here you humans were fighting among yourselves over the most ridiculous things."

Gaz couldn't help but flinch at his words.

"Am I wrong?" He asked.

"No." Gaz admitted.

"Then do we have a deal?" General Kazar asked hopefully.

"Are you insane?" Gaz hissed.

"Gaz we'd be insane to refuse." Tak said entering the room.

"Oh so you asked her first?" Gaz snapped at General Kazar.

General Kazar smiled. "Of course."

"Gaz think for a minute." Tak advised. "General Kazar is the leading commander of the Armada that means all the commanders of each of the eight fleets are under his command. With General Kazar on our side we have the enemy's army in our back pocket! Convincing others to convert to Zim's side will be so much easier with a Taller supporting us, especially one with his reputation."

Gaz exhaled loudly in utter annoyance, but deep down she knew Tak was right. "Fine, we will accept your help." She told him. "But double cross us and it won't end well!" she warned.

General Kazar chuckled darkly. "You know I am beginning to see what Zim sees in you." He mused.

"Then you know better than to take my words lightly!" Gaz warned as she and Tak made their leave.

General Kazar watched them go, his orange eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "I wouldn't dream of it..."

* * *

 **Episode 19- The Evil Girlfriend of Doom (Part2) END!**


	4. Part 3

**Episode 19- The Evil Girlfriend of Doom (Part 3)**

 **(Back with Josh…)**

 **[Time: 8:30PM]**

 **{Location: The New House!}**

Josh sighed as he looked at the pile of homework that towered over him, it covered most of the kitchen table. Which was pretty impressive since their new table could fit 12 people comfortably. "Why do they give us so much homework?" He cried helplessly.

"Cause they are all still convinced the rebels are teens." Joseph answered from the living room. For you see his homework covered the whole couch, the coffee table, and most of the living room floors. "They are trying to keep us all too busy to cause trouble knowing good and well that only the Rebels won't have it all done."

"Kind of makes you regret taking such advance classes hu bro?" Josh teased.

"Nope!" Joseph laughed. "I'm still three weeks ahead of all my classes."

"So that homework is from three weeks from now?" Josh asked.

"Yep." Joseph said proudly.

"You're such a nerd!" Josh teased.

"And you're just jelly!" Joseph pointed out the obvious.

The twins laughed.

"Well I'm taking a break!" Josh declared as his brother finished his last sentence on his research paper.

"Well I'm done!" Joseph said proudly, practically rubbing it in his brother's face.

"No far you're ahead." He pointed out. "So you can be done whenever you want."

"Well do the extra work and you can do the same." Joseph advised.

"Nah too much work." Josh scoffed.

"You are so lazy!' Joseph teased.

"Yep that's me the lazy bum who fails in comparison to your amazement." Josh agreed.

"Why thank you." Joseph sneered. "I am pretty amazing aren't I?"

The twins erupt into laughter once more.

Suddenly a beeping sound comes from Josh's watch.

The two freeze, it's a call from Tak on the communicator, they look around for any spy drones.

"See any?" Josh whispered.

"No I think we're good." Joseph answered. "But make it quick!"

Josh nodded and answered the communicator.

"Dib?" Tak's voice was but a whisper.

"This better be good!" Joseph warned was he grabbed his brother's wrist and talked into the device.

"I wish it was." Tak said, her voice sounding grave.

"Tak what is it?" Josh asked desperately.

"It's Gaz." Tak said. "The Tallest are tired of your antics, and now she's going to pay for it!"

"Tak what are you talking about!" Joseph hissed.

"They are gong kill her tomorrow!" Tak exclaimed, "In the town square at dawn!"

"They can't!" Josh shouted.

"They won't!" Joseph growled his eyes glowing red. "Where are they holding her?"

"In some warehouse off Pier 49." Tak informed him.

"That's just across from town square." Josh explained to his brother.

"We're on our way to get her right now!" Joseph assured Tak.

"Please hurry!" She insisted.

Josh hung up and both boy's rushed to their new secret tunnel located behind the bathroom wall, their robot doubles took their place unnoticed, and by the time a spy drone did finally come to check on the boys…

Zim and Dib were already gone!

* * *

 **(Back With Tak…)**

 **[Time: Moments Later]**

 **{Location: Throne Room}**

"It's done." She said to Gaz and the Tallest who stood before her.

"Excellent!" Red mused pointing to Gaz "Take her to the Warehouse, We'll have an army waiting for them!"

"Yes, my Tallest!" Tak bowed before her leaders before leading Gaz out the door.

"Do you think we'll catch him this time?" Purple asked hopefully.

"No your soldiers are no match for a fully realized Amon." General Kazar said as he let himself into the throne room.

"You don't know for sure he is fully realized." Red corrected him.

"He snapped the neck of a berserk Amon with his bare hands." General Kazar pointed out. "Only a fully realized Amon could even get close to succeeding such a feet."

"What are you getting at?" Red asked.

"If you keep avoiding a confutation with him everyone will start thinking you're scared of him." General Kazar dared to say.

"Scared?" Purple hissed, eyes glowing with rage. "He is a defective and hardly worth our time!"

"Besides I'd like to see the fool who thinks he can call us scared." Red mused, his eyes also glowing. "I'd rip him to pieces and gorge on his inners."

"How about you Kazar?" Purple asked. "Do you think us weak?"

"Of course not you miss understood." General Kazar assured them.

"Thought so." Red snapped. "Now leave us!"

General Kazar did as he was told.

"Hey you don't think he's start back up Zim now that Koi is no longer our successor do you?" Purple asked his partner.

"What? General Kazar back up a defective?" Red laughed.

"I'm serious Red." Purple said looking worried. "General Kazar is older than we are, he knows the truth about the defectives! Besides even if he didn't that didn't stop Goalit!" Purple began to pace back and forth in front of Red, worry showing in his eyes. "What if there are more of them? What if more shrews are secretly betraying us, giving secrets to the enemy? What if the top twelve is involved too?!"

"An enemy army hiding among our subordinates?" Red laughed. "That's absurd."

"Is it?" Purple growled.

"We can't start thinking like that Purple." Red warned. "This is what Zim wants, for us to question who to trust!"

"Or he wants us to do the opposite and trust everyone until it back fires on us!" Purple countered.

"I suppose it's never a bad thing to be too careful." Red agreed. "But General Kazar is right about one thing."

"Yeah?" Purple asked.

"You brought up a good point." Red whispered. "You both did. Soon we will have to deal with Zim."

"Why?" Purple asked. "The soldiers can handle them."

"And if they can't?" Red asked. "Say Zim is fully realized, and they are no longer enough."

"What are you getting at Red?" Purple asked.

"If Zim is fully realized he'll leave to find the Ancients." Red told him. "If he really is trying to change our race for the better then he'll want to follow tradition and will seek their blessing."

"He'll never find them." Purple assured him. "No one has."

"And if he does they'll tell him the truth!" Red snapped. "Zim will learned our greatest secret! One that Tallest Myuki entrusted with us before she died, one that would surely win over every Shrew to his side in an instant!"

"He won't find out!" Purple hissed. "Because he is not fully realized and he will never get that far!" he snarled, saliva dripping from his fangs.

But for the first time Red did not challenge his dominance over him instead he looked up at his partner with true worry in his eyes and said. "I hope you're right."

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

 **[Time: Midnight]**

 **{Location: Warehouse 13 just off Pier 49}**

Something just didn't feel right…

Zim bit his lip as he, Dib, Mark, Rachel and James stared down the building before them. Of course they had informed their fellow leaders of the resistance the moment they entered the tunnel, and everyone instantly agreed to meet here at Pier 49, Warehouse 13.

The Warehouse was dark, and looked abandon, but it was the closest one to the pier so the group could ally assume that this was the one. However there was no guards, no detail formation, heck there was even a look out.

No, not a single Irken Soldier was in sight!

"Somethings not right here." Mark whispered expressing the fears that Zim was too afraid to admit himself.

"No it's not." Dib said. "You're just feeling paranoid." He assured his friend before moving to take point.

"Dib wait!" Zim said stopping him. "Zinger is right something feels off."

"Zim we finally have Gaz in reach and you want to call this mission off?" Dib was surprised. All his ex-foe ever talked about was getting her back, and now when their chance had finally came he wanted to leave empty handed.

"It's not just this place." Zim stressed looking around unsure. He couldn't explain it but he could feel the danger. He could fell the enemy slowly closing in, even though there was no sight of the enemy around them; and the feeling suddenly made him want to run for the hills.

"Then what is it?" Dib asked.

"It's Tak! The way she sounded on the communicator." Zim said. "Her tone was desperate! When have you ever known Tak to be desperate?"

"It's a trap Dib." Rachel whispered, confirming their fears.

"No it's not!" Dib argued. "Tak would never-"

"Look Dib we know you trust her." James said. "But this just feels all wrong."

"No you all just don't trust her cause she's Irken!" Dib argued, his face red with anger! He couldn't explain why he felt the sudden need to defend her, but he did. He remembered the way her hand felt in his, the glow-ish feeling that her smile gave him. He had felt it, and it had felt real to him.

And he knew she had felt it too.

"That's not true!" Mark yelled. "We trust Zim and he's Irken!"

Zim couldn't help but feel the warmth of belonging that accompanied those words, after so long waiting to be accepted by these humans.

He was finally was one of them!

"I believed in you." Dib snapped at him. "I gave you the benefit of the doubt. When you were in your darkest hour who saved you!"

It wasn't a hard question, yet Zim could not find his words.

"WHO SAVED YOU?" Dib yelled louder

"You Did." Zim answered.

"I was right about you Zim." Dib said. "And I am right about here. You changed so why can't she!"

"Dib…" Zim whispered.

"No you promised to save her." Dib cried. "And I am not leaving without her!" and with those final word he ran towards the ware house.

"Dib wait!" Rachel exclaimed a bit too loud.

But it was too late, instinct had already kicked in, Zim was running after him without a single second of hesitation, and Mark and James soon followed.

And even though she knew it was a trap, even though she knew this could get her killed Rachel found herself running after them.

Why?

Because she couldn't see herself without them, they were a team, and she had forgotten how to live as a separate individual.

And she wasn't the only one.

" _You should be more protective of those things closest to you, If you don't, you may turn around one day to find them gone, and once that happens you may never get them back."_

Zim shivered at those words, for they had been his words, he had said those words, and now he had a sick feeling that they were about to haunt him in the worse way possible.

Dib was the first one to enter the Warehouse, then Zim, James Mark, and finally Rachel followed closely behind.

"GAZ!" Dib exclaimed as his sister came into few.

Zim pushed ahead of him, too shocked to believe his eyes at first. She was actually here, she was standing there in a single spotlight within the dark room, and she was just as beautiful as he remembered.

Zim's breath caught in his throat and suddenly all his fears and paranoia were gone, and were replace with utter relief. "Gaz!" We're here for you." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "Gaz we're here you can come home now."

Rachel felt like she had just swallowed a bolder, Gaz was looking down at the ground in a daze. _'Like we're not even here.'_

"Gaz love." Zim forced her to look at him. "We're here to save you."

"You should have never come here." Gaz whispered and made her move.

It happened in slow motion…

Soldiers started raining down around them from the rafters above as Gaz pushed him way from her, a knife slashed out from her other hand and nicked him on the check, pink blood began dripping down his face.

Zim was stunned. "Gaz why?"

"Did you honestly think I would want to go with you?!" She cried. "I can't believe I actually fell for your lies!"

"Gaz I'm sorry." Zim yelled pleading with her with his eyes as the soldiers started closing in around them. "I know I used you, but that was in the beginning, I love you, I changed for you!"

"It's too late for that!" Gaz yelled. "Far too late.

"Gaz this isn't you!" Rachel pleaded. "They've brained wash you or something."

"Yeah we're not the enemy here!" Mark stressed. "They are."

"Gaz please!" James stressed as the soldiers continued to slowly close in. "We can still make it."

"Why should I care if you make it out of here alive?" Gaz spat. "The only one I care about is Dib." She suddenly extended a hand out to her brother. "Come on Dib we can still be a family."

Dib was lost for words. She was doing this because of him?

"Dad can get his job back as a scientist, we can live together, all your crimes forgotten." Gaz cried, she was literally crying with tears down her face. "That's what I want Dib, I don't care who runs the world I just want my family back!"

Oh how he wanted to give into those tears…

Yes, if Dib was being honest with himself then he would admit that he did miss those day. The days when life was simply, and the Earth only had one Irken to worry about. But those days felt like an eternity away now.

Did she honestly believe that it could go back to that?

Was it that simple?

Could he turn his back on the Earth and mankind just to have this one part of his old life back?

"NO." Dib whispered.

"Dib…" Gaz looks hurt, he can see the pain in her eyes. "I need you."

"I'm sorry Gaz, but right now the Earth needs me more!" he told her.

Suddenly a can rolled into the center of the four rebels, and Zim only had seconds to process what it was. "Smoke bomb!"

The bomb exploded into a thick blanket of smoke.

"Dib please don't leave me." Gaz cried as the smoke surrounded them, cutting them off from the soldiers who were desperately trying to find them in the void.

"I'm sorry." Dib whispered and fed into the smoke, running pass the confused soldiers with Mark, James, and Rachel hot on his heels.

Zim pause to give Gaz one last hopeful look. "Gaz please…"

"This is all your fault." She cried. "I hate you, you ruined everything!"

Tears welled up in Zim's eyes, how could she say that?

After everything they had been through?

Someone grabbed his hand and forced him to run, it was Gir! How did he knew his master was here?

Zim didn't know and he didn't care…

No there was only one thing on this Earth that had kept him going and now he was being pulled away from her.

"I HATE YOU!"

Her words echoed in his mind and cut him deep.

Gir forced him to move forward and soon they had joined the rest of the team outside. "Master I have the water scooter in the water just off the edge of the dock." He reported, his eyes blood red. "We can make it there if we just keep running." He took off in the direction of Pier 49.

The rest of the group followed him, each silent on the outside, but on the inside they were screaming!

How?

How could she have betrayed them?

What had made everything go so terribly wrong?

* * *

 **Episode 19- The Evil Girlfriend of Doom (Part 3) END!**


	5. Next on Invader Zim

Next on Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Oh No! Gaz has just betrayed the very people that were trying to help her! How will her friends cope with this horrible turn of events?

Tune in Next week to find out!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**

Shout-out(s): Again I give this shout out to all my loyal readers, I'm looking at you invader Johnny!

As always I thank you for reading and please review. The next episode…

 **Season** **1-** **Episode 20:** The Evil Girlfriend of Doom2, will be up on  August 1st

 **Episode** **Summary** \- – After Gaz's betrayal the team scrambles to recover, and try to make sense of it all. Meanwhile the traitorous Cadet Tak has a new minion, and who it turns out to be will send the Renegades into a world of madness!

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :) 


End file.
